Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times -64\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times -64\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times -64\% = 32 \% $